


un été invincible

by lallemanting



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but these are all feel-good, no angst allowed here, tags are hard because they're all different, well it's all supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallemanting/pseuds/lallemanting
Summary: an unrelated collection of various short little pieces of elu flufffrom canon-compliant future fics to roommates to lovers, there's a little bit of everything here
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! if y'all are on tumblr, i'm sure you saw the elu fluff challenge going around. i wrote quite a few little drabbles for that and wanted them all to be in one place, so i figured i'd post them here!
> 
> i'm gonna post them all as chapters, but they're pretty unrelated, just so you know. title is from an albert camus quote.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by a request for elu cuddling

Lucas wakes to the soft feeling of fingertips brushing over his face sweeping his hair away from where it’s fallen on his forehead. He blinks slowly as he escapes from sleep, his body unconsciously seeking out the warmth he can feel across the mattress. It must be early – the room is still mostly dark, but Lucas doesn’t mind waking up. Not like this, not with Eliott.

As he stirs, he feels the hand above him freeze.

“Sorry, love,” Eliott whispers across the sheets. “Go back to sleep.”

Lucas only closes his eyes and shuffles closer. Even here, caught somewhere in the haze before waking, the only thing he really wants is Eliott.

“Come’re,” Lucas mumbles, blindly reaching out.

He hears Eliott chuckle, the noise bright and gentle, and then a strong hand is grabbing his waist and pulling him in. He doesn’t know how but suddenly he’s enveloped in Eliott – in the way his arms wrap around him, the way their legs tangle together, in the crook of his neck where Lucas now rests his head.

It’s soft and warm and safe here, in Eliott’s arms. It’s the kind of peace that Lucas had never really known before Eliott, a calm that always sounded trivial to him, until his heart no longer needed to hide.

“You have to get up soon, don’t you?” Lucas whispers, as he tries not to disturb the hushed calm around them.

“Not for a couple hours,” Eliott replies, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ hair. “You should go back to sleep.”

Lucas shifts closer, pressing a sleepy kiss to the side of Eliott’s neck and breathing in deeply.

“You’ll wake me up before you go?” he asks.

“I always do,” Eliott says, his fingertips smoothing down Lucas’ arm. It’s soothing and comforting, the feeling of Eliott’s touch grounding him to this moment, to now.

“Good,” Lucas hums, his arm tightening around Eliott’s waist, “because I have to give you your goodbye, good luck for the day kiss. It’s the rules.”

“It’s the rules,” Eliott agrees, still tracing patterns on Lucas’ skin, making his eyes grow heavy again. “I won’t forget.”

And Lucas sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613148755279167488/cant-miss-the-opportunity-can-i-request-an-elu)


	2. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates!

“How did the date go?” Lucas asks softly as Eliott comes through the door into the living room. He’s been sitting here for the past two hours, wrapped in a blanket, trying to focus on the movie instead of on Eliott...and the fact that he was on a date.

He always asks, even though he knows one day it’s going to hurt him. It’s hard sometimes, pretending he wants to hear anything other than that it went badly.

“Eh,” Eliott shrugs, flopping down on the couch next to Lucas. “Wasn’t really feeling it.”

Lucas tries to stop himself from smiling. It’s not that he wants Eliott to be unhappy, it’s just that when Eliott is happy, Lucas would like for it to be with _him_. 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Lucas says, pretending to turn his attention back to the television. But he can’t, not really, with Eliott so near.

“Are you?” Eliott asks softly, so softly Lucas nearly misses it. 

“What?”

“Are you really sorry it went badly?”

Lucas stops breathing. He feels caught, in a way, maybe not as good as concealing his feelings as he thought. He opens his mouth to respond but Eliott beats him to it.

“Because I’m not,” he says, scooting closer. Lucas can feel his eyes searching the side of his face. “I’m not even surprised.”

He turns, his eyes meeting Eliott’s, finding nervousness and excitement and hope all at once. “No?”

“How could it go well when I’m only ever thinking of someone else?”

They’ve gotten closer in the past few moments. Lucas doesn’t remember that happening. But it’s hard to think with Eliott’s lips so close to his own.

“Who were you thinking of?” Lucas asks. He thinks he knows the answer.

“You,” Eliott replies, before pressing his lips to Lucas’ own and pulling him close. Lucas goes willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613049021814259712)


	3. necessary magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliott loves lucas, and he also has a bit of magic

He flexes his hand, tilts his head and closes his eyes, feeling the magic pulse in his fingers as the room reorganizes itself – the couch flying to one corner, the blankets rearranging themselves on the floor, the food laying itself out neatly, and the lights, or maybe stars, floating up against the ceiling and settling themselves in the shapes of constellations.

Eliott opens his eyes as he hears the front door open and Lucas come in, dropping his stuff by the entrance.

“Eliott?” he calls out, rounding the corner. And then: “ _Eliott_ ,” he repeats, his voice sounding awed as he takes in the scene in front of him. “I thought I told you to stop wasting your magic on me,” he whispers.

“I wanted to,” Eliott replies, a wide smile on his face as he makes his way towards Lucas, arms encircling his waist as he pulls him close and presses a kiss to his temple. “And it’s never a _waste_ when it’s for you.”

Lucas blushes. “Thank you,” he whispers, taking it all in. Then he gasps, “Look at the ceiling!”

Eliott smiles. “Well you said you were missing the stars,” he says. “So I brought them back to you.”

And in the middle of a cloudy winter night with an empty sky, two boys dance as the stars watch them and give them a melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/612974321640587264/feel-free-to-make-this-as-long-as-you-want)


	4. t'es plus tout seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon-compliant future elu and some comfort

They’re speeding down one of the backroads near Eliott’s grandmother’s house when Eliott looks over at Lucas and takes his hand.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Eliott says softly, squeezing Lucas’ hand gently and turning his eyes back towards the road.

Lucas looks down, at where their hands are intertwined and resting on Eliott’s thigh. There’s something so quiet and familiar and gentle about it that his chest constricts a bit, as it often does when he remembers that he gets to have this, that he gets to have Eliott.

“Where else would I be?” Lucas replies. In truth, he knows his heart would never let go far.

The sun is just starting to set, and the light is coming through the windshield at an uncomfortable angle. Lucas can see Eliott starting to squint so he reaches over and flips down the sun visor, just so Eliott doesn’t have to let go of his hand. It’s selfish, in a way, but maybe it’s for Eliott too. A small kindness that benefits them both, Lucas reasons.

The world whips past them in varying shades of green and gold and it’s quiet making the car feel like a little world of their own. Lucas thinks he wouldn’t mind that, just Eliott and him and time.

“I just know it can be a lot,” Eliott is saying, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead of them, “being around my whole family.”

Lucas smiles and then lets out a small laugh. “Eliott,” he says, pulling their hands up and kissing the back of Eliott’s hand softly, “I don’t mind, really. I like your family.”

“Still,” Eliott says, and he’s gone a bit quiet, “it can be a lot.”

Lucas pauses, settling their hands in his own lap, as he looks out the window at the earth rolling by. He’s said it before and he knows he’d say it again every day, every minute if it meant Eliott’s heart could find some peace.

“Love,” Lucas says soothingly, “I think we determined a long time ago nothing’s too much for me when it comes to you.” 

Eliott smiles and it’s brighter, even, than the blinding sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613301357957595136)


	5. so thrive my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a romeo+juliet au

Lucas creeps quietly through the brush surrounding the house. As a Lallemant, he knows if he’s caught here, on Demaury property, it spells nothing but the most horrifying end for him, but he can’t help it. He has to see Eliott again.

He makes his way through the garden, avoiding the light spilling from the security lights around the property, heading toward the light coming from a second-story door in the far back corner, an ornate balcony jutting out underneath it. Below, an assortment of fragrant rose bushes with budding flowers of a multitude of colors are growing, dusty in the moonlight.

As Lucas reaches the balcony, he looks around himself to find some small rocks or something he can throw at the window and get Eliott’s attention, without waking the rest of the house. But as though Eliott can sense him there, suddenly the door opens and he wanders out, looking up at the stars as he walks to the edge of the balcony and leans against it.

Lucas knows he can’t see him yet, from where he’s hidden himself in the shadows, and takes a moment just to look, to drink in his love, an otherworldly angel of sorts, shining brightly in the night.

“Eliott!” he whispers fiercely, loud enough to break the stillness around them.

Eliott perks up and Lucas can see the small smile spread across his face as he searches the garden. “Lucas?” he says softly, excitedly, looking around until his eyes land on Lucas’ shadowy shape among the trees. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to come and see you,” Lucas replies, making his way closer to the balcony now, searching for any footholes that might be useful to him.

“But what if you get caught?” Eliott peers down at him, at once looking excited and worried.

“I won’t,” Lucas promises, pulling on some vines and testing their sturdiness. He looks up at Eliott, hoping his joy at seeing him again is evident on his face. “Now stand back,” he says, “I’m coming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the balcony scene in r+j
> 
> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613039896845811712)


	6. love made visible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucas finds eliott in the kitchen...

“What are you doing?” Lucas asks, his voice wary as he walks into the kitchen. 

It’s a bit of a disaster. There’s flour _everywhere_ , bowls stacked in varying states of disorder, and the sink is half-filled with murky water. And in the middle of it all, back turned as he stands at the stove, is Eliott.

“Hey baby,” Eliott calls, grinning as Lucas walks into the room. “I’m making dinner!”

Lucas tries to ignore the uncomfortable twist in his stomach at the thought. “Eliott, I thought we talked about this.”

Eliott pouts and continues to watch over whatever is in the pan. Lucas inches over to see if he can peek at it. 

“It’s just crepes,” Eliott says defensively. “My mom used to make them for me all the time growing up, so I asked her for help.” He pauses, looking back at him. “And I’ve been practicing!”

“Okay,” Lucas replies, walking up behind Eliott so he can slide his hands around his waist and rise up to press a kiss to the back of Eliott’s neck. “Okay, I trust you.”

Eliott slides the crepe out of the pan and onto the plate. “I didn’t even experiment with the flavors this time,” he says, pushing the plate over and handing Lucas a fork. “Mom told me not to.”

“Remind me to thank her,” Lucas says, grinning cheekily as he cuts a piece of crepe with his fork and brings it up to his mouth. 

Eliott shoves him and rolls his eyes. “Get ready to eat your words.”

Lucas takes a bite. And it’s...not bad actually. Not bad at all. Lucas could actually _enjoy_ this, which is new. He looks up at Eliott with a surprised smile. “Eliott, this is good!” he says excitedly, Eliott’s cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

“Really?” he asks sheepishly. “You’re not just being nice to me?”

“My love, you know I’ll always be nice to you,” Lucas says, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to Eliott’s mouth. “But this is seriously good. I’m proud of you.”

And Eliott’s answering smile is enough to make Lucas’ heart feel bigger in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613046314413031424/pls-cook-eliott-with-fluff)


	7. j'ai laissé mon coeur à paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long-distance au where eliott is studying abroad in nyc

“I just miss you is all,” Lucas huffs, switching the phone from his right ear to his left as he tries to scramble his eggs one-handed. It’s going okay, considering, and whatever Lucas doesn’t mind his eggs a little overcooked if he gets to talk to his boyfriend. 

Eliott chuckles on the other end of the line. “I know baby, I know. But we’ll see each other soon.”

“How soon?” Lucas whines, reaching into the cupboard to pull out a plate. He knows it’s not a good look, acting like this, but it’s been so hard to reach Eliott lately, their schedules hardly ever matching up – especially with the time difference with Eliott in New York, and god he misses him so much his heart sometimes physically hurts in his chest. 

He’d never understood the term heartache until this year.

“Soon,” Eliott says, “I promise.”

Lucas slides the eggs onto his plate and glances up at the clock on the stove. It’s only just about 9:00 so he has another hour before he has to leave for class. Though he really doesn’t want to go and he probably doesn’t need to anyway, since his professor wouldn’t notice and...wait.

“Hold on, what are you doing up right now?” Lucas exclaims, his brow furrowed. “It’s nearly 3 in the morning!”

“It’s okay,” Eliott responds.

“Eliott…”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Eliott says softly. 

Lucas sighs. He gets it, he really does. “I wanted to talk to you too,” he whispers back. He pauses, unsure if it’s unkind to say the thought that’s just popped into his head but he decides it probably counts as romantic. “I wish I could kiss you though.”

He hears Eliott laugh at the same time a knock sounds at his door. Lucas’ head whips up.

“Well then I have some good news for you,” Eliott says.

Lucas runs to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613114191628353536)


	8. funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first aid tent volunteer lucas and disaster eliott meet at a carnival

When Lucas told Manon he could help out in the First Aid tent at the carnival, he hadn’t imagined he’d actually be that busy. He’d thought it’d be easy work – a few bandaids here and there, some dehydration with the summer sun – but nothing too serious. After all, he was really only doing it because Manon asked and Lucas had never been good at saying no to her.

And really, it’s not too bad, except that it seems like the people at this carnival are quite accident-prone. Even with both him and Imane working the tent all morning, he’s still barely had a moment to sit down – even worse than yesterday. 

He’s just finished bandaging a young boy’s eyebrow who’d been a bit over-enthusiastic with the ring toss when Imane nudges him.

“He’s back,” she says quietly, a hint of a smile playing at her lips as she nods towards the entrance of the tent.

Lucas can’t help but let out a small laugh as he looks up. Sure enough, he’s there again – the most handsome man Lucas has ever seen in his life, and apparently, now, a regular patient of the first aid tent.

“Hi Eliott,” Lucas calls out as he hands the boy a lollipop and hands him off to his mother. “What’s wrong with you this time?”

“Hey Doc,” Eliott says rather sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he makes his way over to Lucas. “It’s just the sun, you know? It’s got me feeling a little faint.”

Lucas tries to suppress a grin. “I see,” he says, clearing up his station to give Eliott a place to sit. “It can do that.”

Eliott takes a seat and smiles up at Lucas as he approaches, a bottle of water in hand. 

“You’ve been staying hydrated?” Lucas asks. Eliott nods. “And your headache has gone away?” Eliott nods again. “Hmm,” Lucas says, picking up the paperwork where he’s noted all of Eliott’s various ailments. “And your arm isn’t sore anymore? And you don’t have a stomachache? And your hangnail seems to be healing okay?”

Lucas hears Imane snort behind him. Eliott flushes bright red. Maybe he is a bit sunburned. 

“Nope, all of that’s okay now,” Eliott mumbles. “It’s just a little dizziness.”

“I see,” Lucas says, stepping closer, noticing how Eliott breathes deep. “And you’re sure that’s from the sun?”

Eliott shrugs at first, but then he looks up and smiles at Lucas. And it’s that smile really, that makes Lucas decide to put him out of his misery.

“Okay, well you’re probably a little dehydrated,” Lucas says, handing him the bottle of water. “Best remedy for that is to stay out of the sun for a little while, drink that water, and–” He pauses, catching Eliott’s eyes, “you should also buy the cute doctor you keep coming to see some ice cream when he gets off in an hour.”

Eliott’s eyes go a bit wide, but then he’s grinning back at Lucas and nodding his head. “I can do that,” he says.

“Oh good,” Lucas laughs as Eliott stands to leave.

“You know, I’m lucky you’re such a good doctor,” Eliott says, as he turns back to catch Lucas’ eye once again. “You always know just what I need.”

Imane groans, but Lucas– Lucas can’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613122336506429440/ill-give-you-three-rainbows-so-you-can)


	9. handwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliott leaves lucas a note (friends to lovers)

It’s the next morning when Lucas finds the note, stuck under a glass of water and two ibuprofen. 

Truth be told, Lucas doesn’t entirely remember how he ended up here, tucked into his bed. The last he remembers, Yann had challenged him to a shot competition which...yeah, okay, may account for the lapse in his memory.

Which probably meant Eliott had taken him home. Strong, smart, beautiful, way-out-of-Lucas’ league Eliott. The kind of guy Lucas’ drunk self constantly wanted to be near (not that his sober self was any different but Lucas sans alcohol tended to have a touch more self control). 

Lucas’ suspicions are confirmed when he picks up the note, turning it over in his hands as he sees the drawing there. It’s familiar, the shapes on the page – a raccoon and a hedgehog – but...it’s something different too. Normally when Eliott draws them like that, it’s silly, a joke, something Lucas can laugh at and then lock away before it buries too deeply in his heart. But this...in this drawing they’re sitting close together, and they’re looking at each other and...they’re holding hands…

Lucas feels his heartbeat pick up, leaving him breathless in a moment, much in the way Eliott often leaves him. It’s the feeling he’s been trying to ignore and yet…

He unfolds the note with shaky hands, one half of him eager to read the messy words scrawled inside, the other half terrified of what he might find. He starts to read:

_Dear Lucas,_

_I don’t know why I’m writing this. Only that it’s become harder, recently, not to tell you. You kept asking for me tonight, at the party, and when I got to you, you held your arms open wide for me to come to you and once again, I couldn’t help but wish it was all real. Because it’s real to me. And then, just now, as I tried to get you ready to sleep, you asked me to stay, and it took everything in me to say no. But it wouldn’t be fair, and I don’t want you to only want me when you can’t remember, so I figure I should tell you now, like this. I’m a coward in some ways, which is why I couldn’t tell you in person. But I figure like this, if you don’t feel the same, we can just pretend I never said anything and go back to how it was. I’d be okay with that too, I think. So I’ll be at the cafe – you know the one – at 10, waiting for you. Come and meet me if you want this too. And if you don’t show up, I’ll understand._

_Eliott_

Lucas swears, folding the note and holding it tightly in his fist. He checks the clock – 9:45. 

He’s never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613241000828207104)


	10. take you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucas offers to drive eliott home (college au)

“Would you want a ride?” Lucas blurts out suddenly as they walk outside together, their arms almost brushing as they swing by their sides.

“What?” Eliott asks, confused, adjusting his backpack from where it hangs on one shoulder.

“I mean, uh, I could drive you home. If you want,” Lucas says tentatively as he looks at the ground. “I feel bad for making you stay so late after class.”

Eliott catches his eye and smiles at him. “I didn’t mind, Lucas, really,” he reassures him. “I had taken the notes already. And anyway, when I inevitably need help understanding something in this class, then that can be your compensation.”

He watches as Lucas’ cheeks flush. The sun has just started to set, casting the world in a golden glow, the horizon turning soft shades of orange and pink and it makes something in Eliott’s heart kickstart.

“Well I wouldn’t mind taking you home,” Lucas says. 

Eliott snorts.

Lucas stops, face contorting as he realizes. “Wait, ugh, not like that,” he groans.

Eliott can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up. “Oh, am I not your type? Or...” Eliott teases.

Lucas shoves him as he blushes, fiercely. 

“I just meant I can drop you off wherever you need to be because I have a car and I don’t mind,” Lucas says, a bit flustered as he digs around in his pocket for his keys. “But nevermind! Forget I asked!”

“Hold on! Hold on! I didn’t say no,” Eliott says quickly, falling into step beside Lucas. “That’d be nice, thank you.”

Lucas bites his lip and unlocks the car.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Eliott replies and he gets in.

(Eliott doesn’t mention his car, parked neatly in a space in the next row over. It’s just details, really, only specifics. And right now it doesn’t really seem to matter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may actually become part of a larger fic i've been working on but we'll see
> 
> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613222984691466240)


	11. taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elu vs responsibility

“Did you find it?” Lucas asks frantically as he runs around the living room, tossing cushions off the couch and then back on it again.

“It’s not in the stairwell or outside either,” Eliott replies, watching as Lucas crouches down to check under the chair. 

Lucas groans. “I can’t believe we’ve had her for an hour and I’ve already lost her toy.” He looks near tears. “And Manon said it was her favorite.”

Eliott gives him a sympathetic smile and pokes through the bags, searching for the toy. “It’s possible Manon forgot to give it to us,” he says, trying to make Lucas feel a little better. He doesn’t remember seeing it when they went to Manon’s that morning. “And, if worse comes to worst, we can always get her a new one.”

That doesn’t seem to help. Tears well up in Lucas’ eyes and Eliott drops the bag to approach him where he’s sitting on the floor.

“But Manon trusted me with her,” he cries, tears starting to fall, “and I’ve already let her down. What if something worse happens?”

“It won’t,” Eliott says firmly, reaching out to wipe the tears from Lucas’ face. “We have enough food for her right? That’s the most important thing. We can take care of her.”

Lucas sniffs. “But what if we can’t?”

“Lucas, look at me,” Eliott says softly, placing his hand against Lucas’ cheek and lifting his face up. “Baby, she’s a cat. We can handle her for a week.”

“But she’s  _ Manon’s _ cat,” Lucas says quietly. “And I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Nothing is going to happen to her because we’re both here, taking care of her,” Eliott replies, kissing Lucas’ forehead softly. “Look at her,” he says, gesturing to where Chai is curled up in the sun gently sleeping, “she’s not worried, so you shouldn’t be either, okay?”

Lucas takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”

Eliott kisses Lucas gently before helping him to his feet.

“Now let’s go,” he says softly. “We have some cat food to put away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613130849171505152)


	12. puzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliott wants to make a puzzle (feat. excited puppy eliott and pushover lucas)

“Where did you even find this?” Lucas groans as Eliott opens the box and dumps all the pieces on the table. 

“My mom gave it to me,” Eliott says excitedly as he rummages through the puzzle and starts separating out the edge pieces. He gasps. “I found a corner! Now which one is it…” He trails off as he picks up the lid of the puzzle box and tries to match the piece to the picture. 

Lucas gingerly picks up a piece and twists it through his fingers peeking over Eliott’s shoulder at the image they’re supposed to be creating. He groans again. It’s a picture of some sort of carnival, which means every piece has at least four different colors on it, swirled together to create chaos. Not only that, but the pieces are _tiny_ and… “Eliott! That’s a 1,000 piece puzzle!”

Eliott looks up from where he’s trying to force two pieces together that definitely do not fit. “So?” he asks innocently. 

“That’ll take us forever,” Lucas whines.

“We’ve got time, baby,” Eliott says sweetly, pulling Lucas down in the chair next to him. And Lucas can’t help but go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post is [here](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/post/613022890425712640/hey-sara-heyy)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr [@lallemanting](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> sending love to you all during this time 💛💛


End file.
